


All of Me

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Atashi Adaar x Cullen [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Public Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen steals Adaar away in the middle of the night to watch the sunrise at Lake Calenhad, but he has more planned than just a romantic sunrise. (Post Inquisition.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my last fanfic for...Maker knows how long. I needed to go out on an extremely fluffy (which turned into NSFW) note so this fanfic (before I decided I would add smut) was inspired by the song All Of Me by John Legend (though I’m listening to a million covers while writing this - the fluffy parts, not smutty parts.) So, I want to thank all my followers and I’m sorry if I never completed stories before I go on Hiatus on Monday. I’m also being commissioned to write this fic (more like bribed because the person really wanted to read some more Adullen (CullenxAdaar) and gave me free reign on this fic) so this is the last fanfic...for now. I know, one day...hopefully, I will come back to writing fanfics.
> 
> Title: All of Me  
> Rating: E (NSFW)  
> Pairing: Cullen/Adaar  
> Genre: Fluff/Romance/Smut/Friendship/Humor  
> Word Count: 3,245  
> Character Count: 18,344

The months that came after Corypheus' defeat were difficult. Leliana was now Divine, sworn in only a month ago. Solas was still missing, and Adaar wasn’t all to happy that he ran off with her favorite staff and that he lied about his home village. And now Josephine was constantly being summoned as the negotiator between Empress Celene and King Alistair. Adaar had doubts that she may have had supported the wrong person, but she didn't agree with what Cassandra wanted to do. Thedas wouldn't turn into the Imperium with free mages, having the Circles reestablished and the templars resurrected would sooner or later lead to another incident like Kirkwall, which she didn't want. Leliana had assigned a new Spymaster for the Inquisition, some who the Inquisitor could trust whole-heartedly. Zevran Arainai, the Hero of Ferelden's long time love, accomplished assassin, ex-Crow, and stealthy rogue. Extremely stealthy. He had apparently been sitting on the windowsill the entire time she has spoken to Leliana about needing a new spymaster. Adaar almost punched him when that stupid animal skull popped out at her. She was happy to have had Zevran as her new spymaster, though a little disappointed. She was hoping to bring in one of her own but Zevran has been amazing and so helpful with missions involving her advisors. With Josephine being away most of the time now and with Leliana's spy network up in time the air, all she had left was Cullen. And as much as she loves Cullen, his ideas concerning certain allies were not helping the Inquisition cause. ' _Do we need allies like these? March._ ' And her personal favorite, ' _No. This is ridiculous._ ' don't exactly help anyone, specifically the allies that would have died and turned her into a martyr for ignoring them if she had listened to Cullen.

But Cullen...Things with him, since Corypheus’ defeat, had been like a fairytale. Full of darkspawn, demons, the occasional assassinations and lunatic mages. Every woman's fantasy, at least this one. Today though, it was silent. Cullen had taken Adaar away from Skyhold, or _Inquisitnapped_ her in the middle of the night, to the coast of Calenhad Lake. He wanted to watch the sunrise with her, but it was still a good half hour before the sun would start rising. Now, her and Cullen laid under a willow tree, ten yards away from the lakes coast. Cullen had taken his armor off, laying bare chested and holding Adaar again him. Her usual Qunari armor laid with Cullen's, only in her breeches and bindings. Her war painted Nuggalope, Asala, and his own horse, Spence, laid outside of the Willow tree. Adaar smiled against her lover's neck, nuzzling her nose against him. Cullen stirred, having fallen asleep once again from the unusual, but most welcomed, silence this place has granted them.

She mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper, "We really should get back to Skyhold."

Cullen’s arms held Adaar tightly against his chest, his voice tired, “Or we could lay here for a bit longer.” Adaar lightly laughed, kissing Cullen’s neck. She had no complaints with that, nothing special was happening in Skyhold today — other than the usual Archery contest they had every month. She could skip it today, as long as she was with Cullen doing important _Inquisitor_ things.

“I wish we could stay here forever.” Adaar moved to lay on top Cullen, resting her hands on his chest and placing her chin over them. Cullen rested his hands behind his head and sighed, shutting his eyes. Adaar frowned, tilting her head. She moved her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb lightly grazing his scarred lips. His lips quirked upward, his teeth nipping at her thumb before he pushed himself to sit up. Adaar moved up as well, straddling him. His hands fell to her lower back, his eyes were glued to Adaar as her own hands cupped his face and a smile spread across her lips.

“There was...another reason I wanted to bring you out here.” Cullen admitted, catching her wrist and moving his lips to plant a kiss against it.

“This sounds ominous.” Adaar spoke, her voice trying to mask the excitement she felt, “You planning something sexy for your Inquisitor, Commander?”

Cullen laughed, and how could he not? Adaar was so many things, things he’s come to love and admire. Her passion, her sarcasm and wit, her adventurous side, her need to help everyone she could — even if she didn’t agree. How her golden eyes seems to change color in the sun. How she mumbles about her hair and horns getting in the way of their ‘ _sexy time_.’ He’s been trying to pinpoint, for the past year, where exactly he fell in love with Adaar. He's always admired her, from the second she saved his men in front of the Temple all those years ago. It's hard to believe that it's been almost four years since the Conclave. In Haven she checked on him after every mission, helping train recruits or making light conversation. Even after Haven was attacked, she checked on everyone else before finally letting Solas tend to her own wounds. At Skyhold she took the time out of her schedule to set up daily chess matches with him. On their way to The Arbor Wilds, she saw how stressed he was and tied him down to a chair to play chess with her. She was unlike anyone he’s ever met. She has mercy but knows when to be ruthless, she is courageous but doesn’t lie when she feels the odds aren’t in their favor. He enjoyed being with her, he _loved_ being with her, but he can't pinpoint when ‘I enjoy being with her’ turned into ‘I _want_ to be with her.’

"I missed that. Your laugh." Adaar knocked him away from his thoughts, leaned down and pressed her forehead against his, "You have laughed like that in over a year."

"Things were harder...near the end." Cullen's voice wavered, shutting his eyes and deeply sighing. His fingers moved to her upper back, tracing the scars she got while facing Corypheus. After Adaar and her companions had returned to Skyhold, the adrenaline had finally left her body and she felt _everything_. The scars, the burns, the gashes that were still bleeding. Solas was the healer in her group and he left even before they left the Temple, when Cullen pulled her into his arms as she walked up the main staircase...her scream was the most heartbreaking thing he had ever heard. Thankfully, Fiona was still at Skyhold and knew enough healing magicks to heal the gravest of Adaar's wounds. Dorian and Vivienne helped however they could but they weren't as skilled as Solas or Fiona when it came to healing. Adaar was the only other mage in Skyhold skilled in healing magicks like Solas was.

"Hey." Adaar grabbed Cullen's face, forcing him to look at her, "I'm fine and I'm alive. No more worrying, my love. I'm not going anywhere."

"When people say that, they tend to die — horrible and painful deaths too." Cullen laughed as Adaar lightly shoved him onto the ground.

"You've become extremely humorous the past couple of months." Adaar pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at Cullen, "Where is Cullen and what have you done with him?"

“I blame you.” Cullen leaned back up and kissed her jaw, his voice thick with lust, “The Inquisitor has _tainted_ her Commander.” Adaar laughed and draped her arms over Cullen’s shoulders as he continued to ravage her with kisses.

“Cullen!” Adaar giggled and pressing her hands against Cullen’s chest, trying to push him back. He moved up her throat to her jaw, then made his way to her lips. There was a slight pull of her hair to make her stay near, keep her mouth pressed to his. She rocked against him and when she'd pull away even for just a moment, his lips would chase after hers. Adaar's hips began to grind against him, lost in the kiss. Cullen groaned, growled and _loudly_ , and so unlike him.

Panting, Cullen let Adaar’s wild hair slip through his fingers when she pulled away from him. As he caught his breath, his hands found the curve of her waist, thumbs making small circles over her smooth flesh. Adaar raised an eyebrows, eyes shifting down to Cullen’s breeches and what was pushing up from behind the cloth. Cullen moved to sit up, an arm snaking around Adaar to pull her flesh against his bare chest. He sunk to the crook of her neck, brushing his lips against her skin. Her breath hitched as he pressed her closer still to him, his tongue met her flesh and his teeth lightly bit down. A breathy moan escaped Adaar’s lips, pressing her hips forward against Cullen's length. He bit down harder in surprise, his groan muffled. The contact made Adaar moan wantonly, her temperature spiking as moisture began to gather in her small-clothes. His hands grabbed her ass and guided her pelvis in a rocking motion, forcing her to grind against him. Adaar gasped at the delicious friction, her damp small-clothes becoming wetter as he squeezed her butt and kissed her hard.

“Atashi.” Cullen growled against her lips, “I _need_ you.”

Adaar leaned her forehead against his, moaning his name, “Take me, Cullen.”

Cullen quickly tore through her breeches and small clothes, not caring that he may have ripped them in the process. Adaar quickly positioned herself over him, not wanting to wait any longer, and let his member slid inside. Adaar gasped at the delicious sensation of being stretched. Cullen’s hands fell to her hips, his fingers digging desperately into her pale gray skin as he struggled to keep his composure. His hand slid up her arm to the back of her neck and tugged her forward into a kiss. At first it was soft and gentle, but soon their tongues twined passionately as his hands splayed across her rear and guided her motionless hips into a slow grind. She moaned against his mouth, loving the feel of him massaging her inner walls. Cullen's breath came out in ragged pants as his hands tried to urge her into a faster rhythm.

He tore off her bindings, a moan of protest came from Adaar before he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hungrily, rolling the nipple over his tongue as Adaar continued to ride him. Cullen groaned against her breast as her muscles flexed around his manhood. She was tightening around him as she neared the brink, squeezing him, milking him. His hands slammed her down on his length, forcing himself in deeper. Adaar cried out as he repeated the action over and over, knowing rough pounding often brought her to release. Her thighs quivered as she reached her peak, her sex rippling and squeezing him mercilessly as she rocked her hips against his helplessly, riding the waves of her orgasm with eyes shut tight and lips brokenly calling his name. He slammed her hips down and held them there as he pounded up into her hard and fast.

He cried out her name as his entire body shuddered, his hands gripping her waist as he exploded into her. Adaar fell against Cullen’s chest, her forehead pressing down on his sweat covered collarbone. Adaar shifted, just enough to where Cullen was no longer inside her, and moved her hand to Cullen’s, intertwining their fingers. Adaar lazily kissed his chest, smiling when she felt the rumble of Cullen’s chuckle against her lips.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Adaar admitted, resting her head back on Cullen’s chest and closing her eyes, “If I die right now, I’d die happy.”

“Only because of the sex?” Cullen mumbled, his fingers drawing random circles on her back.

“Well, it’s sex with _you_.” Adaar shrugged, “And it’s the best I’ve ever had so...yeah, I can die happy now.”

Cullen chuckled, kissing the top of Adaar’s head, between her horns, “I love you.”

Adaar smiled and turned her head, leaning her chin on his chest, “I love you too.”

“Now, back to the reason I brought you here…” Cullen mumbled, lazily reaching around for his belongings. Adaar tilted her head sideways from Cullen’s chest to watch him reach for his satchel that laid near their armor, “You mean amazing sex wasn’t the only reason?”

Cullen laughed, his fingers taking hold of the satchel’s strap, “That was an added bonus. I honestly wasn’t expecting that.”

“ _Uh-huh_.” Adaar smirked, quirking an eyebrow at Cullen’s flushed face, “Amazing sex is _never_ expected. Oh, no. Especially not when you steal away your lover in secret in the middle of the night to watch a beautiful sunrise, which you completely ignored by having sex.”

“I’m going to remember you complaining the next time I steal you away.” Cullen shot back, laughing at Adaar’s shocked but intrigued face.

“Ooh,” Adaar kissed his chest, “Next time?”

Cullen cleared his throat and opened the flap of the satchel, “Well...I am hoping so.”

Adaar furrowed her brows, “'Hoping so'…?”

“I know little about your culture, and speaking with Iron Bull honestly only confused me more, but from my understanding your people don’t really have _love_...or family or...” Cullen turned his head towards the satchel and rummaged around in the bag until he found what he was looking for, “...Or marriage.”

Adaar picked her head up at that word, her eyebrows raised in surprise, “M—Marriage? Cullen, what are…”

“I know you don’t agree with the Qun and you don’t follow it so…” Cullen took a deep breath and shook his head, “Atashi, we’ve—I—Makers breath...I had this planned out word for word and I…”

Adaar placed a hand on his cheek, Cullen picked his head up to look at Adaar, “Start from the beginning.”

Cullen couldn't help but smile, “How do you do this? Just take away my nerves with a few words, or a smile or touch.”

Adaar knew the question was rhetorical, but decided it needed an answer. Lightly tracing the scar on his lip she spoke, “I just have that effect on people...mostly you.”

Cullen chuckled, grabbing her hand and kissing her wrist, “I don’t know how to express how much I love you, Adaar. I can go on and on about how amazing, selfless, beautiful and cunning you are, but—”

“No, no! Please continue!” Adaar smiled, tapping her finger against Cullen’s chest, “I love hearing about myself.”

“ _Sarcastic—_ ” Adaar laughed and Cullen rolled his eyes, laying Adaar’s hand on his chest and stroking it, “—but I honestly don’t think you know how much you mean to me...When Haven was under attack, you sacrificed yourself, for people who would — without a doubt — not sacrifice themselves for you.”

Adaar laid her head back on Cullen’s chest and shut her eyes. The events at Haven were horrible, so much death and destruction. Even though she knew they always whispered ‘Oxeman’ behind her back, she knew they were worth fighting for.

“And than we...I thought you died, but there you were, trudging in the snow, bleeding and beaten...How you made it through all that I…” Cullen’s lips thinned, averting his eyes to his closed palm, “There were so many chances you could have died— _did_ almost die. But you made it. And then Corypheus showed up...when I saw you and the others levitate into the sky with the Temple, my heart sank. I couldn’t think of a way for you to survive if you fell off or the building fell with you. But, yet again, you did it...you survived.”

“Bloody and beaten.” Adaar smiled, “But alive.”

“And you better stay alive because I have something important to ask you…” Cullen opened his palm, Adaar turning her head to look at the necklaced Cullen had pulled out of the satchel, a thick ring hanging from each necklace. Adaar’s was gold with Ferelden symbol burned around the vine embroideries around the ring, while Cullen’s was silver with the Qunari symbol burned into it with the head of a spear pointing to both sides of the symbol.

“I asked Iron Bull about what the Qunari did for something like this, he told me about how the Qunari don’t have sex for love but show their commitment to an individual by crafting matching necklaces out of a dragon’s tooth broken in half. Each person wears half the tooth as a necklace, but since you’ve successfully killed all known dragon’s in Ferelden, I had to take a different route.” Cullen thumbed the rings that laid on both necklaces.

“Plus, since I’m human I wanted to add a little bit of what we give to the person we love.” Cullen looked back at Adaar, “Atashi Adaar, I love you and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. I am asking you if...if you’ll marry me?”

Adaar pushed herself up, furrowing her brows, “You...You _want_ to marry me?”

Cullen pushed himself up and nodded, “I do. I love y—”

“You do realize what I am, right?” Adaar’s voice turned frantic, “A Qunari and a mage—the _worst_ things in this world combined! You—You wouldn’t be accepted! You couldn’t have children! Yo—You—I—We—”

“I don’t care.” Cullen spoke firmly, the necklaces discarded next to him as he cupped Adaar's face in his palms, shutting Adaar up, “I don’t care that you’re a Qunari and a Mage. I don’t care if the world doesn’t accept me. I don’t care if we can’t have _biological_ children, adoption is an option.”

“Cullen—”

“I would do anything for you, Atashi.” Cullen hands fell to Adaar’s, intertwining their fingers, “I love you, and if you’ll have me...I would like to be your husband.”

Adaar stared down at their hands, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, “I...I honestly never thought this relationship would get to this point...I never thought you’d ever say that you love me, never thought you’d take the time to protect me and watch over me...I never thought you’d ask me to marry you...I’ve been preparing myself for this to end since Corypheus was defeated because I’m what everyone hates...You were tortured by mages, attacked by Qunari—I—I figured, by now, you would have broken it off and either find a nice Ferelden women or just anyone else but...but _me_ …”

“I don’t know whether to be hurt or scared by what you’re saying.” Cullen mumbled, frowning, “Do you really think that lowly of me?”

“No!” Adaar shook her head, shutting her eyes to keep the tears from spilling, “I—I never wanted this to end, I don’t want this to end but...Fuck, Cullen...You really think people will accept this?”

“Who cares if they accept this?” Cullen locked eyes with Adaar, “If they don't, to hell with them! I love you, I want to be with you, and nothing is going to stop me from being with the woman I love.”

“Cullen, I—I’m happy and terrified and excited and I just don't—”

Cullen grabbed Adaar’s shoulders and pulled her down for a kiss. That kiss— **damn** that kiss, it pushed any and all doubts she had left about them out of her mind.

“Y—Yes.” Adaar spoke quietly once Cullen pulled away, her hands coming up to cup Cullen’s face. A smile plastered on her face as she gave Cullen her answer, “Cullen, yes! I’ll marry you!”

 


End file.
